


Easy

by Wolfolotl



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Home-of-Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, gay shit gay shit, terry gets smashed on one bottle of potato liquor it's really pathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfolotl/pseuds/Wolfolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting is always easier in theory. In practice, it takes a little more than just guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Easy, Terry. Easy. Your chance is there. Just don't screw it up.

Terry's words of reassurance echoed in his head. He dug his close-bitten fingernails into the wood of the table and took a deep breath. He and Brad and the other two (Olan the archer and some tall hunk named Ajeet they'd met in town earlier) were taking a breather at the local bar. The place was cozy in a way, though no one would describe it as welcoming. Not too big, sort of dim, with small tables that only sat two: perfect conditions for intimacy to flourish (if people let it). And boy, once that rugged dreamboat Brad came back to the table with their drinks, Terry was gonna let it flourish with all he had in him.

As if on cue, the Italian stallion himself returned, two bottles of potato liquor in his hand. Terry did his best to remain cool while Brad passed him one. He had to time this right. Taking a small swig of his liquor, he waited for Brad to do the same- give Brad a chance to unwind. Brad getting overwhelmed was the last thing Terry wanted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Terry was tense, every moment was more nerve-wracking than the last, but he had to bide his time. Too soon and he'd blow it (and not in a _good_ way), but too long and Brad would lose interest. He had to keep an eye out for an opening... THERE! Brad had leaned back a little, his rugged shoulders less worryingly tense than usual: that meant he'd be open and receptive! Well, as open and receptive as he could get. Either way, this was the moment Terry had been waiting for, the moment to knock Brad's socks off and rock his whole world!

Terry leaned forward, close to Brad. Keep it steady, keep it sweet, keep it simple. He flashed Brad a cheeky smile, giving the stud the best come-hither look he could muster.

"Hey," he murmured smoothly, loud enough for Brad to hear him speak but soft enough that he had to lean in, "Brad. I have a question for you." Here it was, here was the proof, the true seductive prowess of the Hint Lord himself at its finest.

"Are you tired? You've been running through my mind all day."

He was met with a look of mild puzzlement.

Terrific. Super. His grin stiff and painful, Terry turned away before Brad could see the panic in his eyes. A hot, stifling flush overtook his face; dammit, dammit, could he have been _even more_ of a screwup there? Maybe if he acted casual he could salvage this mess. But great work, dude! Great work!!

He took another swig of his potato liquor, the alcoholic bite nearly choking him. He was a lightweight, no doubt about it, but right now he needed to act natural. Wiping his lips, Terry turned back to Brad, grinning shakily.

"It's, it's a figure of speech, Brad. It means I've been," he gulped, "thinking of you a lot." His voice had cracked on the word _thinking_ but he prayed to whatever god that wanted to listen that Brad hadn't noticed.

Brad pursed his lips, a tinge of concern in his stoic face. "I know that."

Well, guess Terry really _wasn't_ the master of seduction. Shocking.

Terry felt a very fearful giggle well up from the bottom of his throat and burble out of his mouth without any prompting. He was just bombing today, huh? He took another swig to pick himself back up. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't gonna get him anywhere. Toughen up, Terr Bear. Look at Brad. He looked worried. Worried! Not flustered or swooning or even smiling, but _worried!_ Come ON! He had to stop moping around work that Hintmaster magic of his.

"Hey Brad," he groaned, his throat feeling rougher than normal, "you know how most guys need three meals a day? Well," he hiccuped, "all _I_ need is to gaze into your eyes!" He studied Brad's perplexed reaction intensely. Brad still wasn't falling head over heels in love with him for some reason. Weird. He made finger guns at Brad and clicked his tongue a few times to make sure the robust man got the message.

Brad's voice was quiet and dry, as always. "That doesn't make sense."

"Really? Why don'tcha try it yourself, big guy?" Terry shot back, hiccuping. "Jus' do it. C'mon. Take a hint." It was becoming very apparent to Terry that his beet-red face was no longer the result of embarrassment, but rather too much to drink... Combined, of course, with the fact that he was really fucking gay.

Brad sighed and humored him, gazing into Terry's eyes as Terry gazed back. They spent a long and uncomfortable moment doing this, Terry grinning like he'd just won the lottery while Brad's expression remained as cool and stoic as a smooth slab of marble. If Terry had known how easy it was to get Brad to let him gaze into his deep, mysterious eyes, he'd have done this ages ago. 

After he'd had his fill, Terry piped up. "See? Looking into the eyes of someone you care about a whole lot can sustain you inside! That's a top-tier hint for ya!" He winked surprisingly well considering the circumstances. Brad frowned slightly.

"...You look really drunk." He shook his head. "You're hitting on _me._ You're not sober."

Terry scoffed. "Brad, I'd hit on you whether or not I'm shitfaced. You're a big... Big handsome hunk of a guy an'-" His chin, which had been sliding down the curve of his forearm hit the table with a bang. Wincing, he tried to push it back up with his hands, which somehow ended in his entire torso sprawling across the table instead. He didn't seem to mind. "An' I think you're cool and strong and I really like you a lot." He noticed that Brad looked rather surprised, which made him smile even more. Brad, surprised... What a rare event- and, to Terry, what a cute one! "You... You light up my life, Brad. I think you're super!" He grinned a big, sunny grin at the man he loved and paired it with a thumbs-up. "And also everything looks a little too blurry. You gotta help me out."

Brad laughed softly, a hint of amusement turning his quiet voice into a splendid melody for Terry's ears. "You get drunk easily, huh..." A hint of a smile glowing through his beard, he helped Terry to unsteady feet, letting the taller, less sober man place his arms around Brad's neck. If Brad hadn't lost his other arm he'd have given Terry a soft pat on the back. He felt... content? He wasn't sure; he hadn't felt like this, warm inside and sort of satisfied, for a long time. "Let's get outside." he murmured. Terry nodded woozily, extending a thumbs up in the general direction of Brad's face. With great care, the two made their way out of the bar, Brad signaling to Olan and Ajeet that they'd regroup in a bit and Terry enjoying the subtle bounce of the powerful shoulders he had the pleasure to lean on. 

Outside the dim, cozy bar, however, Terry felt his self-doubt creeping back into his mind. The ease of drunkenness was losing its rosy tint, giving him a hazy headache and reminding him of the thoughts he'd tried to leave behind. His unsteady legs began to shake under him; Brad noticed and sat him down by the side of the building before sitting next to Terry himself. Terry looked away, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. He couldn't help but feel his impulsive flirting had been out-of-line. "Sorry about- uh, I mean, really sorry for-" he hiccuped, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts in his foggy, achy head. "I'm... I'm really embarrassin'." He turned to face Brad meekly. "You're a really cool guy, so, uh... You must _really_ regret letting me hang out with you."

Brad considered Terry's words for a few moments, then shook his head and smiled at Terry. "Terry, I have a lot of regrets. A lot of bad decisions I've made throughout my life." Tenderly, he laid his hand on Terry's shoulder. "Having you around isn't one of them." Terry's face immediately lit up. Tongue-tied, he couldn't help but sputter and trip over his words as he tried to shower Brad in gratitude- attempts quickly silenced by a quick kiss from Brad that left Terry breathless.

"Let me finish, you gay mess. You're supportive. You actually believe in me. That's more than I've ever done for myself. And even if I don't share your opinions on myself," Brad shrugged, "it's the thought that counts."

Terry blinked, head swimming with a raging sea of emotions. "Aw, Brad..." He sniffled, unable to keep the tears of pure ecstasy from trickling down his face, "That means so much to me, dude. It really does." He wiped his eyes and gazed fondly at Brad. There was something special in the air, something deep and passionate between them that Terry was sure was only slightly caused by his inebriation. Leaning in, he brought his lips to Brad's once more. Brad met him, breath warm, tilting his own head slightly to accommodate.

Their lips meshed effortlessly and with sweet intimacy and stayed that way; safe, heartfelt, the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a serious lack of brad/terry fics please step up your game everyone
> 
> anyways, this is fucking gay and I wrote this across multiple nights when I should have been sleeping instead also don't irresponsably drink and smooch


End file.
